A Fire Burning For Eternity
by i wuv yooh gummi bear
Summary: It's a forbidden love, he knew it was. But seeing her smile, no matter how unholy it seemed, it was astonishing to him. KainXOc
1. Info

Name - Sanako Matsukawa

Birth date - March 14

Race - Human

Gender - Female

Class - Day

Age - 16

Hair - Black

Eyes - Really Light Purple, almost appear gray

*Family*

Mother - Sayo Matsukawa (decreased, died in car reck when Sanako was 13)

Father - ? (left when Sanako was a baby)

*Bio*

She doesn't remember her father at all. The memories of her dear mother still haunt her. Sometimes the memories come back to her in such a terrible way, she cries. She also blames herself for her mother's death.

*Personality*

Shy, Kind, Quiet, clumsy, sometimes too nice, only loud when angered or with people she knows, can be extremely clumsy when nervous, gentle, caring, loyal, can get scared easily, a little gullible, low self esteem

Crush - Kain Akatsuki

Best Friend - Yuki Cross

Yay :) lol im done! hope yuh enjoyed! btw i LUV the name Sanako! xD


	2. Night 01 Cross Academy

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Cross Academy**_

*Sanako's P.O.V.*

"Right this way, Miss Matsukawa." The talkative brunette instructed, walking down the long, dark hallway. There where dorms on each side of the quiet abandoned hallway. Everyone must be asleep, I figured before following the girl shyly, wanting to just die. I had to admit, this school seemed nice, but it looked so rich and way out of my league. I could never fit it at a place like this, but I guess I shouldn't be complaining. Any where's better than living with my awful foster parents. I didn't even want to think about them, I snapped, pushing the thought to the back of my head immediately.

At least I meet someone, maybe we can be friends? Haha, not. I never had a friend in my life, only associates. Don't ask me why. How should I know? People just don't like me, I guess. I mean, I try to talk, but then I just end up being all timid again. I can't help that. It's like a bad, terrible habit that makes you go crazy until you overpass it, but how long does that take?

We came to a stop when she took out a key, and put it in the key hole in one of the dorm doors. Whoa, I get my own room to sleep in? How amazing! Maybe I'll have a dorm mate and-

"I'm sorry, Matsukawa, but we're kind of full and um..." The look on her face showed apologies and I automatically understood and smiled sweetly.

"O-oh! That's alright. I don't mind being alone, really." I don't know which was worse, the awkwardness, or the fact that I was telling the truth.

She grinned. "Really? Okay then. I'm Yuki, by the way."

Lucky...I always loved the name Yuki for some strange reason. I smiled. "It's nice to meet you, oh...and uh you can call m-me Sanako." I secretly celebrated in my mind, yay! First day here and someone already introduced themselves to me, that's a record. It usually takes a few weeks or too. I'm kind of invisible.

You see, my foster parents, or the demons I live with, check me into and out of schools all the time. Most of the time it's because my grades are bad, but so what? It's not my fault I'm not as smart as all the other little rich kids you I go to school with. But due to so much moving around I think I'm getting shyer and shyer, it's funny. Some would think it helps you become more outgoing. This actually proves I'm different. I like being different though. It's fun.

Once we entered the dark dorm, Yuki switched on the lights and my eyes traveled around the cozy warm room. Wow, this was my first time being at a boarding school, it was kind of cool. There were two empty beds, one in a corner and the other by the window. I chose the one in the corner, since I have a childish fear of falling out windows, and since I'm extremely clumsy, I guess I should avoid any window I can. Stupid, I know.

"Are you sure you don't mind rooming alone?" Yuki asked, full of concern.

"Of course!" I assured her, dragging my heavy bags tiredly across the wooded floor and gently placing them on my new soft bed.

"Okay..." She didn't sound fully convinced. "Well, I have to do some work, so I'll show you the rest of the tour tomorrow, is that okay?"

"Oh...yeah that's great." I smiled. Damn it, that's what I get for coming so late! I whined. I missed the tour! I silently cried to myself. I was too excited to wait for tomorrow!

"So your good for the night?"

I nodded shyly.

"Alright! Well, I'm off then! Oh, and please don't leave your dorm."

I wanted to ask why so badly. But my darn shyness took over. Crap. I can forget that idea.

"Alright..." I said quietly. I wanted to know! Why? Why can't I leave my dorm? It was eating me alive!

"Okay, well then good night."

"G-good night." Wow, I hadn't said goodnight to someone in along time. That's sad. As soon as Yuki left I burst into tears. My hands covered my face, to muffle my cries. I didn't want to be here. That Yuki girl, I knew she didn't like me, no one did. I was just that weird girl everyone sees as the background character, that no one should pay attention to. I knew she was just force to show me around. I was going to hate it here, just how I hated everywhere else I went to. I wanted to go home. Not my demon foster parent's home, no, my main home. I wanted my mom back! The memories of that night I could never forget shoot into my mind like a gun. The memory was forever glued in my mind, no matter how hard I tried to get rid of it, it would always come back to haunt me. The overbearing guilt killed me in anyway possible, torturing me in my loud cries and the scars I had placed myself all over my small weak body. It would never end, I was quite sure of that. I would die someday. The guilt will consume me. All I had to do was wait patiently for it. Anytime now...I'm waiting.

I'm aware that I'm completely unhealthy. I shouldn't be thinking this way, but it was the only reason I had to live for. I just waited for the guilt, each and every day. The days and nights would pass, I would be happy, I had lived for one more day, until the guilt killed me. I was just a poor defenseless deer just painfully waiting for the bear to just kill it, tear it apart limb from limb, so it could escape this horrible world. I didn't know where I was going to go when I died. Possibly hell, since I think it's a sin to kill yourself. I don't know. But I doubt I'm going to heaven, actually, I know I'm not going to heaven. I killed my mother! It was all my fault! I'm so horrible! I hate myself!

/oooOooo\

Authors Note - Damn dude, dat girl is fucked up O.o well, now u no y she's all lonely and sad :( i feel srry for the poor gurl! D:

well...im surree somee smexyyy mann willl fix dat...or will hee? xD review if u want! srry for grammar issues! i have a crackhead computer!


	3. The Silent Sun

Authors Note - yay! 2nd chapter! :D okay, i think i fucked up the last chapter, Sanako didn't really seem shy, more like eager to make friends and lonely. But hopefully I fix that in this chapter. Enjoy. i dont own vampire knight!

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Silent Sun**_

_Sanako's P.o.V_

Knock knock knock

The soft knocks on the door rose me from my sleeping form. As soon as I rose up, it was like a bolt of lightning, my head shot in pain. I quickly placed the palm of my hand on it. Great, what a fantastic way to start out the day. This was just another awful morning, I just getting used to it. My light purple irises adjusted to the bright sunlight coming from my window. I tried miserably to move my sore arms and legs but my head throbbed each time. Oh crap. Another bad day here I come. My body was slightly shaking. Was I that hungry? Or am I going to die soon? I wish.

Placing one toe on the cold, woodened floor I grabbed my head in pain. My gaze meet the floor, in search for something to look at, something to do to get this pain out of my head. I needed to calm down.

Knock Knock Knock

Oh no! Someone's at the door! Ah! Was it that one girl? Oh...what's her name again...it was so pretty...um... I mentally slapped myself. Stop Sanako! Answer the damn door already! If I could even get there. I pushed the unnecessary pain into the back of my mind, practically forcing it back. I slowly stood up, my body sore from yesterday. Whoa, I was out of shape. I didn't even want to think about the upcoming pain, I had a whole tour to finish. Oh well, I deserved every and any pain that decides to torture me.

As my pale, small feet dragged against the wooded, freezing floor I hugged myself. Okay, why was it like strangely freezing in here?

Whoever was knocking, was losing their patients. I felt sorry, here I am, walking all slow and stuff. I tried to fasten my pace, but that only caused me to fall flat on my face.

"Hey! New kid! Get the hell up!"

I gasped, and flinched. That was definitely not the girl from last night. This voice was male, and had a very mean tone to it. Aw, and I thought I wasn't going to meet anyone mean here. Still offended, I shyly opened the door to the impatient male.

Purple orbs, kind of similar to mind, glared down at mine. It was a cold, frightening glare that made my bones chill. I didn't know if I was crying, I think I was. In all my life, I don't think I had ever meet such a evil gaze. It was like he wasn't human. I stumbled back, my own thought scaring me deeply. Is this man human?

"You know it's impolite to stare."

Lightning fast, I ripped my eyes away from his. Highly embarrassed. My cheeks were burning, and my body was still shaking.

"S-s-sorry..." I mumbled a weak apology.

"Whatever, just get dressed in your uniform and meet in front of the sun dorms, you know where that is right?"

No.

"Y-yes.." I lied.

"Good, now hurry up." And with that he slammed my poor door.

Jeez, what an ass. I whipped my tears away, I wasn't about to cry over some mean boy. I headed to my closet, and stared at the black and white uniform. I sighed. Why the heck do I have to wear a skirt? I loathed them so much. They were too revealing for their own good. And this one, looked extra short. Perverts.

Humph. They're lucky this is my first day and I don't want to break the rules, or else I would wear jeans in an heartbeat. Damn rich people, with there private boarding schools, and there tiny ass skirts.

Unfairly, the uniform fit perfectly. I looked in the mirror uncomfortably. This was so not me. The top was great, but the bottom. Ew. I wanted to die sooner. I pulled down the skirt as much as it was willing to go, and pulled up the black socks until it could no longer stretch. I placed the tiny brown boots on which were amazingly comfortable looked at the blood red bow that sat on the small table by my bed. Walking over to it, I tied it around my neck perfectly. I think this ribbon was my favorite. I loved the color red.

I stared at myself for the last time in the mirror, while running a brush though my tangled black locks. First day at Cross Academy. I could already tell this is going to be hell.

I excited my dorm shyly. The halls were still empty, and I swear I could hear yelling coming from far away. I followed it, was that a bad idea? I know in scary movies it isn't, if you follow the noise, your most likely to die. I followed the noise, I wasn't scared of dying.

Walking down these eerie halls made my stomach turn. Yes, I was kind of a scaredy cat. So what! I heard loud, two sets of footsteps coming from down the hall in front of me. Uh oh. I retreated to the wall, pressing my body against it. I didn't feel like being trampled.

"Oh my god! I'm such an idiot! I can't believe I forgot the camera!" A teenage girl's voice rang into my ears.

"We have to hurry! The night class would be out any minute!" Another female voice shrieked.

Night class? What the hell.

As their voices and steps became louder, I stayed still, confused. Who were the night class?

They came into view quickly, they were around my age. I shifted uncomfortably, awkward. They both had brown hair, one with brown eyes and the other with green. They were really pretty.

I almost jumped when they stopped in front of me.

"Hey! Your supposed to be outside!" The green-eyed one informed me.

The brown eyed one rolled her eyes and continued to run down the hall, her wind brushing some of my hair in my face.

"Never mind her! Just hurry up and get the camera!"

The green eyed one gave me another stare up and down and followed after the other.

I placed my hand over my humming bird like beating heart. That was weird. Why did they need a camera? And who was the night class? Why do they have a different name then my class, which is day. Very strange. I continued down the hall. The girls from before quickly passed me up.

I followed them, finding my way to the sun dorm. Yay, at least I didn't get lost. That would suck, I could only imagine being lost in a huge place like this.

I stepped outside, and my headache came back like a ton of bricks. It was from the screaming, I think. Don't ask me why, how should I know why there screaming their heads off. I don't know, but I was extremely annoying. But, I was kind of curiously on what they were getting so worked up about.

As I shyly scooted my way to the front, not trying to push people are try to get pushed myself. Damn, it was like a mosh pit! There was nothing but annoying, jumping, and yelling at the top of their lungs girls.

"Ahh! Idol~!" One screamed.

"Idol!"

"Idoll!"

I held back a giggle. Idol? What kind of name was that?

I recognized the girl from last night. Uh...what was her name...Oh! It was Yuki! Yuki! I noticed as I studied her, that she looked exhausted. But who wouldn't blame her, why was she holding everyone back? Poor girl.

"Please! Stay back! Everyone!" Her polite, small voice shouted.

They didn't listen of course, and kept pushing and shoving. I was getting pushed back and forth. I was beginning to feel a little nauseated. Why was everyone pushing so much? I gazed up at the huge wooded doors.

My heart flatter. I was excited. The excitement was almost tantalizing. I even thought about jumping and cheering with the other girls. But, I would just make Yuki's job harder. So instead I stood still, avoiding the pushing.

"Everyone! Stop pushing! Get back!" Yuki ordered, even though it seemed I was the only one who heard it.

My heart stopped when I heard the gate open.

I gasped, and nearly fainted. The students behind that door...they were so beautiful. No, beyond beautiful. Drop dead beautiful. They all had this glow to them. They were like angels. I felt I shouldn't be here, they were too gorgeous for my own good. I don't belong here. My cheeks turned red. I gawked. Studying each one. Not one was ugly, or even pretty. They were all beautiful. Goose bumps rose from my pale skin. Wow.

The other girls moved to the side, leaving room for the angels to walk. I shyly followed, barely being able to move. The first one to walk out was a very, extremely handsome man with honey like, silky blonde hair and deep blue eyes. My blush grew bigger and I almost fainted when he laid eyes on me and smiled so dreamy. I had never got that kind of smile before!

My heart skipped a beat when more came out. All so gorgeous it was inhuman. Their uniforms where white, instead of black like mine. Weird.

As I gazed around them, my eyes laid on a very tall, muscular male. He was beyond handsome. He had the most beautiful topaz eyes I had ever seen. He had perfect orange hair that flew perfectly in the wind. He was so gorgeous even though he had a bored look on his face. I placed both hands on my heart that felt like it was about to explode. I had never had these feelings for someone I don't even know before. I think I loved him.

I knew too late that I was staring too much since his gaze landed on mine. Uh Oh! My eyes widened, and my jaw dropped.

He seemed to be staring at me for eternity, or which it seemed. I watched in amazement when his perfect lips turned back into a gentle smile. I gasped, then blushed even more, the I roughly meet the ground and passed out...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Authors Note - yay! lol this chapter was fun! ^_^ thank yooh so much EchoUchiha for the reviews! :)

hope u enjoyed & please review! lol only his smile already made Sanako faint, what will happen when he becomes too friendly lol xD


	4. Night 02 Black Heart

Author's Note - I only wish to own Vampire Knight! Enjoy :D

**Chapter 3**

**Black Heart**

_Sanako's P.O.V_

I awoke in a miserable gaze. My eyes hurting from the stupid bright as hell light that was staring down at me. I turned my head to the side, groaning.

"Oh! Your up!" Yuki's voice was heard, ringing in my barely conscious mind. My half lidded eyes glanced around a white, cozy room.

"You're in the nurses office, you fainted this morning." Yuki informed, her voice nothing but concern. The memory came back to me. I felt my cheeks heat up, as I sighed deeply. Great, I had just totally humiliated myself! And on the first day too! I'm so stupid! I mentally beat myself up.

Ah...but that guy, he was so angle-like. I had never meet someone so perfect, so drop dead gorgeous as him. Especially with those mysterious topaz eyes of his, they were so brilliant and outstanding. It was all great, but, of course he wouldn't want me. He wouldn't even consider me...but..why did he smile? No! He was just being nice! I tried to tell myself. I should just forget about him now, there's not going to be a future between us, that was a given fact. And he was in the night class, which I'm still confused about, and I'm in the day...maybe the night class is a special class filled with super attractive students! That at least made some sort of sense...and the day class is for normal people, or those you nobody cares for or even looks at, as myself. But, that guy looked at me...wait! I don't even know his name! How-

"Sanako?" Yuki's voice brought me back to reality, sadly. I stared at her, siting up in the hard nurses bed.

"Y-yes..?"

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yes! I'm wonderful! Please don't worry about m-me." I didn't want to give the poor girl more trouble.

"Are you sure? Y-"

"I'm fine!" I blurted. I wasn't about to stay in this creepy nurse room all day, I'd rather be in the scary, quiet hallway.

"Okay, well do you want to continue the tour?"

"Sure."

This time, the halls were filled with happy teenagers. That's good, no one eerie hallway, woohoo! I got a few glares, here and there that I just ignored. I was already getting hated and was becoming 'the girl who fainted, haha, what an idiot!'. I sighed and continued to follow Yuki, who was looking worse every minute. So, for her own good, I acted like I knew where everything was at, to shorten the tour. This girl NEEDED sleep, bad. The scenery here was gorgeous, with its rich plants and old looking buildings. Yes, I know, your probably thinking I'm going to get scared but old buildings were peaceful to me. I tried to pay attention to Yuki and try to remember where everything was at, but this place had like five libraries, too many rooms, and too many buildings! Ah! My slow brain was never going to remember this place! I might get kicked out sooner than what I imagined. Well, it was great while it lasted.

"And lastly, those are the moon dorms." She lazily pointed to some old, castle-like buildings. "It's were the night class stays."

Night class. Okay! I had to ask now! "Uh...Yuki..who are the night class?"

For some weird reason she stiffened and forced a grin on her face. "Oh uh, they're just regular students who go to class at night."

Regular? They didn't seem no where near regular to me.

"Uh, hey why-"

Before Yuki could finish her sentence there was some rattling in some nearby bushes.

"Ahhh!" I automatically screamed, jumping at least three more feet away from the possessed bush, covering my eyes in fear. After I finally realized how I was acting, I blushed and fixed my posture. "S-sorry." I muttered, mentally stabbing myself. I AM SO STUPID!

Thankfully, Yuki was more focused on the two girls who came out from hiding in the bushes. They were day class girls.

"Hey! It's almost past twilight! Please head back to your dorm!" She asked politely.

"No way! Not without seeing my dear Idol!"

I giggled, that name again?

"Or Shiki!"

"Please! You must go back to your dorms!"

The girls were about to argue back until a voice I recognized yelled, "Get back to your dorms now!"

I even flinched. The two girls ran away, screaming and crying. I watched in amazement.

"Zero! Do you have to be such a grouch?" Yuki whined, looking up at the guy who had made my cry this morning.

His gaze landed on me. I froze. So his name was Zero? Hpm, zero happiness.

He groaned. "You again?"

"Hey! She's new! Be nice!"

"I don't care..." He mumbled rudely, turning to gaze at me evilly. "Go to your dorm, now."

Without speaking, I quickly walked past him. Trust me, I didn't want to listen to him, but it was better than being yelled at. I heard footsteps follow after me. I turned to see the only person I sort of like at this academy, Yuki. I quickly rubbed my tears away.

"Hey, don't worry about Zero. He's just in a bad mood, he didn't mean any of that." Yuki apologized for her mean friend.

"It's okay." I was used to it.

Yuki and I walked silently, or awkwardly, back to my dorm. And yes, down that damn hallway! I opened my dorm, ready to take a nice warm shower (that I luckily didn't have to share) and lay in my warm cozy bed.

"T-thank you, Yuki." I thanked her, smiling sweetly.

"No problem, I'm sure you'll love it here at Cross Academy. It'll be like your second home!" I forced back the thought of it acutally being my third home.

"Yeah." I just wanted to agree with the girl, I was tired and so was she.

I looked at my feet for about ten seconds uncomfortably, until I felt her arms wrap around me.

"Don't worry, Sanako. You're going to love it here."

"Um...o-okay." Why was she hugging me?

When she pulled away she smiled. "Good night."

"Good n-night." I mumbled, still recovering from that awkward moment.

With a wave good bye, she walked away.

I was glad for her to leave. Hopefully she was going straight to bed, the girl needed it. She was also getting kind of annoying. I guess not being around people that much changes you. I needed some alone time. I sighed as I gathered my blue and green pajamas and a soft white towel and walked into my bathroom. It was pretty good size for my standards. I decided I wanted to take a bath, I had a long day and my muscle were still sore and slightly throbbing. I started the water, getting it to the right temperature, warm but a bit cold. I undressed quickly, the faster to get out of that horrible skirt. I stared at my body before gently siting inside the tub filled with warm, refreshing water. My scars had healed already. I needed more refreshing. I grabbed my purple razor and roughly scratched it across my fragile skin. It hurt, a lot, but I deserved it. I guess this is another day the guilt wont kill me. Maybe tomorrow? The clear, bubbly water soon turned into a bloody mix. I played in the bath for a little, letting my former blood tickle my thin fingers, letting in soak into my hair, and letting it flow into my mouth. I let my hands rest in the red bubbles that coated areas all over my body. I was relaxed. The warm red water was making me sleepy. If I fall asleep here, I would for sure drown. Good? Yes. I sank lower in the water, until me nose was in it. I breathed out, making small bubbles appear, some popped open, and small red crimson dots of water flew out. I closed my eyes, my body feeling weak. I would die like this.


	5. Night 03 The Black Dahlia

Author's Note - Sorry for not updating sooner! D: my stupid laptop broke AGAIN! Rawr! So im using my cousin's until I get it fixed. So I my not be updating for a while :(

Anyways, enjoy ~

**Chapter 4**

**The Black Dahlia**

_Sanako's P.O.V_

How did I get here? I don't remember getting into my bed, or even leaving the bath tub for that matter. I noticed this morning I was in my warm bed, instead of still lying in the bloody bath I made last night. I don't know why, but I studied my hands, they were clean, then my leg, which appeared to stop bleeding but why the hell was there gauze around it? I resisted the urge to panic and start screaming like mad, and instead focused on getting ready for my real first day of school! I'm so…not excited. I couldn't concentrate, I'm sure if I tried I would get brain damage. Who was my savior? Yuki? She's nice enough. I wasn't going to confront her about, of course. I didn't want to embarrass myself or more importantly her. Getting into my crappy uniform, I ran a brush into my tangled like crazy hair. I think I was being a little too rough, since I could hear my poor hair being ripped away. Yeah, a little.

Tying the crimson bow around my neck, I looked at myself in the mirror of my bathroom. The tub was also spotless clean. No blood. Creepy? Hell yes!Goosebumps rose unto my pale cold skin, my breathe was uneven and fast. A sudden knock on the door made me jump about two feet in the air, covering my mouth from screaming in fear. I quickly got the door, opening it slowly, seeing as it was Yuki, I smiled small and pulled it open.

"Your ready! Yay! I thought you weren't going to come today for some reason-"

I stopped listening. What did she mean 'for some reason?' Oh shit, I'm busted aren't I? She knows I'm insane! I tried to calm myself, oh well, she was going to find out eventually, right?

"Sanako? Is something wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Ha, yeah right. If I'd seen a ghost I would be on the floor unconscious.

"O-oh nothings w-wrong." I lied, terribly.

She didn't look convinced but brushed it off. "Do you still remember were your classes are?"

I nodded.

"Okay, well I have to go to the sun dorms, just leave when your ready, school starts in another hour." She smiled, and walked off.

I closed the door behind her and plopped on my bed. I had never been more confused or freaked out in my whole life. Why would Yuki save me?

"Ahh! Idol! Over here! Shot me!"

I was laughing by this point. Idol was actually some gorgeous blond haired night class student with the most pretty blue eyes I had ever seen. And now, he was shooting, with his hand in the position of a gun, every day class girl. I kept my distance, I didn't want to be shot.

I watched as Yuki desperately pushed the crowd away from him. The group of happy cheering girls only pushed back. I almost feel, twice. It was worse than yesterday. I was behind two rows of jumping girls and in front of millions, or which it seemed like, who didn't know the meaning of stop pushing or stop yelling in someone's ear!

It felt like I got rammed by a mule, as my legs gave up and my body flew forward. I screamed, putting my arms out in front of me. I fell through the girls and landed on the really rough concrete beneath me. Moaning, I felt pain on the palm of my hands, I might have just scrapped them, no big deal. To my luck the day class was yelling for their dear Idol too pay any attention to me, the poor girl lying on the ground. It was good, though. I didn't like attention, or being embarrassed. I was about to jump up until a large hand meet my vision. Heart racing, my eyes slowly ran up to its owner.

I gasped. Silky orange wild hair, strange warm topaz eyes, warm smooth skin. My race turned red. My grey like orbs staring at him in amazement. I honestly don't understand why I did, but I reached out for his hand. I was surprised I didn't faint. Really, I was. When I touched his skin, I swear I felt sparks fly. Lame, maybe, but it was true!

I gasped again, as I noticed some of my blood was getting on him. Ew! I yanked away, jumping to my weak feet. No one was screaming anymore as I became the center of attention. My body was shaking. My legs felt like jell-o. My stomach turned inside out. I stepped back, wanting to just disappear in thin air! A few misbelieve kind of gasps were heard from the watching crowd.

I gulped, staring at his once clean perfect hand, now covered in my awful disgusting blood. Tears formed in my eyes as I watched it drop from his beautiful hands onto the dirty floor.

Before I could watch anymore in terror Zero roughly grasped my arm and dragged me away from the scene. My teary eyes still watched, as the man with orange hair awkwardly stood up. I forgot how tall he was, and handsome. But, I ruined that by getting my nasty blood on him! I'm so stupid! I can't do anything right!

The rough yanking of my arm made me hiss and try to get out of Zero's strong hold. He noticed this and just held tighter. Was he trying to break my poor innocent arm!

"O-oww…" I whined in complaint, could he be any more aggressive!

"Shut up." He growled, not even daring to look at me.

"W-why are you s-so mean?" Should I dare ask?

He didn't answer my question and just forced me along with him. I didn't care anymore. I wanted to die! Go crawl in a hole and die! I tripped over a small rock I didn't see and nearly fell over my foot until Zero harshly tugged me up. Wincing in pain, I tried to keep up with him. Where was he taking me anyway? To the nurses office? No! Please no! It's scary in there!

I was sitting on the eerie nurse bed, sadly looking down in shock. I still can't believe my blood got on him. He must've been so irritated or at least scared. I just hope he's okay. The nurse was rapping gauze around both my hands. Zero had already left, thank god. I sighed. I'm a complete idiot. I did nothing right, ever. All I was capable of was screwing things up and embarrassing myself. So much for ending up with the insanely hot night class guy. Even though it wouldn't happen anyway, but still. Now the thought of it was completely destroyed. Thanks to me!

"Okay, well you look good now." The nurse smiled. "Do you want to rest here for a while?"

"N-no thank you, I should get to class." I quickly said, getting off of the nurse bed and heading for the door.

After exiting, I walked to my class. Okay, just because I had a horrible morning doesn't make for an excuse to skip school, I told myself. I had to at least try to stay in this school, my step parents were running out of options and patience. I just needed to pass these three miserable years here and I could move out and never seen my demon step parents again! Too bad that'll never happen.

Thankfully, the halls were still full. I couldn't imagine going to class late, I was already embarrassed as I got a few stares and laughs by some day class students. Great.

I found my way to class, I shyly greeted the teacher.

"Oh, you're the new student, Matsukawa Sanako, correct?"

I nodded.

"It's very nice to meet you, I'm Mr. Tanaka, you mathematics teacher for the rest of the year."

I thanked god that he didn't gesture out his hand. That was now traumatizing to me. He told me to take a seat by the window, that was a bad mistake. I had a very poor attention span, and putting me next to a window, well, that was just worse. I found windows interesting. Well, I'm going to fail math.

As I took my seat, my eyes already wanted to search outside the window but I forced them to stay on the teacher at least for a little while.

Luckily, the school I attended before already went over the work this school was doing, so it was actually easy. The day flew by fast, to my amazement. The teacher's were nice, not too strict like my old schools. I was greeted a little bit by some friendly girls. They asked me the obvious questions, what's your name? or where are you from?, but I also was asked 'have you meet the night class?' I didn't answer that question. Even some girls asked me if me and Akatsuki were a 'thing.' I supposed Akatsuki was that man with the wild orange hair. I just blushed and stuttered a 'n-no.' Akatsuki, what a beautiful name such as himself. I made sense, perfect sense. All kinds of thoughts taunted me during every class, but I shoved them away. What was I going to do? Was Yuki the one in my room last night? What if it wasn't?

My classes were okay, a little boring yet very distracting. Most girls were talking about fashion, celebrities, and mostly the night class. I only had one class with Yuki and it was biology. She smiled and waved at me and I smiled back, uncomfortably. She did know my secret after all. I was silent in my classes, that was normal. I only spoke when spoken to and when I did, my sentences came out low and small. Damn, shyness. I got a sting of jealously coming from some girls to me, about the whole accident this morning. I was already being hated.

Back in my dorm, I closed the door, and made sure I locked it. I even double checked, making sure Yuki wouldn't get in, or if the complete stranger even was her. I didn't know, and I kind of didn't want to either. Everything is always better without knowing the truth, right?

If it wasn't Yuki, I just guessed who ever it was, didn't judge me. I deserved this. My mother is dead because of me. I'm horrible. I removed the bandages on my leg, the cut was clean but still looked red and infected. A new thought popped up in my

mind, why did I stay asleep? I thought I was a light sleeper? Well apparently I thought wrong. Was I knocked out or something? That could be possible, I did loose a lot of blood, or not enough blood. I ran a finger down the long cut. It barely hurt. As I brushed it harder, blood began to appear. I smiled. Come and try to save me now, my mysterious savior…

Author's Note - I think I rushed this chapter. Oppsie. Lol. Anyways lol thanks for reading! XD and who do yooh think saved her?


End file.
